The Disaster at 221b Baker Street
by RaddaRadda411
Summary: Sherlock is distressed by his lack of cases and concerned about strange feelings he is experiencing towards John. Meanwhile John begins to date a mysterious young woman, but is something sinister afoot in their relationship?


Sherlock stared at the ceiling with a feeling of disgust and boredom. His dark curly hair still wet from his evening shower, his pale blue eyes darting to and fro trying to find something to occupy his now large amount of free time. No cases…nothing to do, but shot the wall of course. He lifted his head and glanced at the wall to his right. There on the maroon wall was a face painted in yellow spray paint peppered with bullet holes. He lifted up his gun, aimed, and began to fire. After three shots he found himself once again…bored. Not even mindless destruction peaked his interest.

"SHERLOCK!" _oh dear,_ thought Sherlock,_ now I have gone and angered mummy._ John stormed into the room nostrils flaring in his typical adorable manner. Sherlock sat up and smirked. "Whatever is the problem Watson?" John crossed his arms his black and white striped sweater wrinkling along the stomach, Sherlock always enjoyed when he worn that sweater, it looked ratter dashing on him.

"Sherlock, what have Mrs. Hudson and I told you about shooting the wall? You're lucky she's not here or she would definitely charge us for that I don't care how many favors you have done for her. I mean look at this…" John crossed the room to the face painted on the wall. Sherlock rested his head on the armrest of his chair and zoned out as John rambled some nonsense about being responsible and such. Sherlock focused on John's face facial expression at first and then his gaze began to wander to his eyes and his lips. Sherlock's chest began to fell tight as his wondered just what it would be like if his lips where to come in contact with John's. "Sherlock! Are you hearing ANYTHING I am saying?" John's impatient tone broke Sherlock from his trance. "Yes…of course John… I am just so bored." John ran his hand through his sandy blonde hair. "I don't know what to tell you Sherlock, get a girlfriend." Sherlock scoffed at the idea.

"Not really my area John," He said trying not to let him know the only person he had ever been interested in was John himself. "Right…right…not you area…well maybe of you tried talking to a woman without insulting her it would be more your area." John turned and began to leave, Sherlock stood considering telling John how he felt.

"Wait…John," John turned his eyes still screamed with annoyance, Sherlock paused, his chest was tight again. "You never where that sweater unless your going out…are you planning on going somewhere?" John sighed and ran his hand through his hair again. "Yes Sherlock, in fact Sara is setting me up on a blind date with one of her mates." Sherlock felt a sudden pain in his chest; "Really?" he crocked trying to contain his disappointment.

"Yes, we are going out to dinner and maybe to the cinema afterwards." Sherlock nodded. "Very well…have fun…Watson." John's eyes softened, "Oh…uh thank you Sherlock I will." John turned and left the room only pausing to smile at Sherlock. Sherlock sat heavily in his chair and place his head in his hands. After about five minutes of sitting in this position anyone who had seen him would be able to see the small streams on tears running through the cracks of his fingers.

John walked into his room and sat down on his bed. It was strange for Sherlock to say have fun, but he figured he just wanted him to be happy. John smiled and stood up, he need to finish getting ready. He was very excited to meet Sara's friend, she sounded amazing. Her name was Mary, such a lovely name Mary, and she worked in photography. While he combed his hair he swore he head someone crying, he turned to his door and took a few steps forward.

"Sherlock? What's the matter dear?" he heard Mrs. Hudson cooing, Sherlock, crying, that just didn't make sense. "Nothing Mrs. Hudson I am merely bored beyond your imagination." He heard Sherlock stand and cross the room. "Sherlock did you shot my wall again?" John chuckled, of course Mrs. Hudson would notice. "Why of course not Mrs. Hudson, why the heavens would I do that." John could almost hear Mrs. Hudson's smile. "Alright dear all take your word for it. Just call if you need anything."

John's phone startled him; he ran across the room and answered.

"John Watson."

"John? It's Sara."

"Sara, hi what's up?"

"Well we are waiting for you at Le Mon."

"I'll be there soon I promise."

"You better, we'll see you soon."

"Ok, bye."

"Cheers." John rushed down the stairs and call out for a taxi. Once he flagged one down he jumped in. "Where can I take ya mate?" John thought for a moment.

"Oh uh Le Mon please," The cabby smiled, "Going on a date there mate?"

"Yeah, a blind date with a friend of my friends." When they arrived at the restaurant John paid the cabby and wished him a good evening. He smoothed out his jacket and walked into the restaurant. Scanning the floor he didn't see Sara and figured that they had chose to sit outside. He walked to the hostess and gave her his most gracious smile. She did not return it, "Hello," John said trying to be as friendly as possible. "One?" she responded in a nasally voice. "Huh?" John responded very confused. "Table for one?" she asked again more annoyed this time.

"Oh no uh I am uh meeting someone." The hostess rolled her eyes, "Name."

"Uh…John Watson." The hostess looked over the list and rolled her eyes again. "No of whom you are meeting."

"Oh yes of course, silly me, uh…Mary and/or Sara." The hostess grabbed a menu and escorted John to a table in the back of the restaurant. "Seems that they went to the powder room they will be with you shortly." John sat down and began to scan over his menu.

Sherlock sat in a booth at the opposite side of the restaurant as John, it was not stalking Sherlock was merely hungry and happened end up at the same restaurant the John was having date in. Sherlock turned so that his did not have to face John, if he was going to eat here he was not going to have his heart break a little more every time he saw John or that woman make a move towards each other. He had cried enough for a night and he was not planning on crying in public. After Sherlock ordered he noticed a young woman sitting all alone a few tables away from him. John's voice sprang up in his head.

"Get a girlfriend." Sherlock began to play with his hands, he had no idea how to court a woman, and he had never courted a woman because he had simply never been interested in one till now. The young woman was playing with her hands just as Sherlock was. Just as he was about to make his move a man walked up and the woman greeted him with open arms. Sherlock felt his heart sink a little lower. Sherlock turned and saw John and his mystery woman, John was smiling and laughing while the woman was making a move for his hand. Sherlock almost yelped in aggravation, what was it about that woman that was so much better than him? Sherlock thought for a moment racing his brain to try to think of something that made John want her so much more than he wanted him.

That is when it occurred to him, it wasn't who she was, or what she did, or even how she acted; it was merely the fact she was a woman, and that was something Sherlock could never, or never wished, to be. He was a man, and yes granted he was in love with another man by the wonderful name of Dr. John Watson, but in that moment he realized that he never had a chance with John because of one very important difficultly, male genitalia.

"I'll be right back, promise." John stood trying his hardest to hide the fact he did not want to be in his current predicament. "All right, you better Sticky Bear." John smiled trying his hardest to seem like his was enjoying this date with this seemingly insane woman. Walking as calmly as possible he entered the men's room and ran to the counter. Flipping the faucet handle and waking the infant chrome water spout from its slumber.

"Sticky Bear?" he asked his reflection, which looked as tired as he felt. What was he expecting the reason he broke it off with Sara was because as soon as he had shagged her she was talking about what their kids name would be, and how she was going to design the living room in their future house. It was simply too much to handle, why would her friends be any different. "God, she's a nutter an absolute nutter." John slammed off the faucet and leaned against the counter, he couldn't hide in the men's room forever, and he had to face her.

"That bad huh?" The stall to John's right flushed. Lestrade walked out zipping up his pants.

"Lestrade?" John asked stunned, not completely sure he hadn't lost it himself.

"Yes, it's me John don't look so surprised, I do have a life outside of Scotland Yard you know." Lestrade walked across the room and took the sink next to the one John had positioned himself in front of. "So you've got yourself a nutter that, how bad is she?"

John sighed and turned back to the mirror.

"She's calling me Sticky Bear."

"Sticky Bear," Lestrade's voice displayed his amusement with great transparency. "And how long have you known this…young woman."

"If you must know she is older than me, and I have none her for the better part of…" John glanced down at his watch, "One hour." Lestrade cringed; he finished washing his hands flicking them five times into the sink before walking to the towel dispenser. "So Lestrade, why are you here anyways." Lestrade smiled.

"Well, if you must know I am taking my brother's daughter to dinner." John contained a giggle; Lestrade turned his face displaying his confusion. "What?"

"Your brother's daughter?" Lestrade's confusion continued. "Yes, what's wrong with that?"

"Well couldn't you just have said niece?" John said again trying to contain his amusement, Lestrade's stature suddenly became rigid. "Well…I…uh…well...HUMP!" Lestrade stormed out of the bathroom flaring his chest as he went.


End file.
